The people are now increasingly interested in making a sports equipment a fun thing to play with. This is particularly true with the youngsters, who are easily bored with a monotonous sports equipment. A case in point is a twister provided with a deck, on which a player stands with his or her two feet, and with a means to rotate leftwards and rightwards for a short span in a reciprocating manner. The conventional sports equipment, such as the twister mentioned above, is often defective in design in that it fails to draw the attention of a youngster to take interest in playing with it.